


Fulfilled

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George had known about the birds and the bees from a young age, surrounded as he was by his aunts, who were very knowledgeable about such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

George had known about the birds and the bees from a young age, surrounded as he was by his aunts, who were very knowledgeable about such things.

They had instilled three important things above all into him. He knew it was wrong to force someone to have sex. He knew it was all right to enjoy sex when it was with someone who wanted to have it with him. He knew that "self-abuse" was no more or less harmful than any other sexual act, so long as it was in moderation, as with all things.

And, at times like these, when he had no special lady – no lady at all right now – in his life, it was the only recourse open to him. A constable, even a single man like George, had a reputation that wouldn't be furthered by a visit to a house of pleasure.

Besides, George preferred sex to be with someone he truly loved or not at all. It wasn't so bad to lie in the dark, tired and content from a good day's work, and grip his shaft. To bring himself to orgasm, biting down on his lip to ensure he didn't disturb the other boarders. To fall into a deep sleep, warm, happy, fulfilled.


End file.
